Don't Panic
by somuchanemoia
Summary: The florist was bailing. The tailor hadn't finished the suits. The wedding bands were still in France. There was a project on the French Revolution due in less than 12 hours. There still things that needed to be packed for the trip. Guang Hong is extremely overwhelmed by the stress. Good thing he has a loving boyfriend and caring friends who're there to help out.


**Don't Panic**

 **Written by:** SadieAnnabethMellark ( porkcutletbowltrash)

 **Summary:** The florist was bailing. The tailor hadn't finished the suits. The wedding bands were still in France. There was a project on the French Revolution due in less than 12 hours. There still things that needed to be packed for the trip.

Guang Hong is extremely overwhelmed by the stress. Good thing he has a loving boyfriend and caring friends who're there to help out.

o.O.o

"I need those flowers by the 27th." He had been on the phone with the florist since early this morning and he was nearing the end of his patience. The wedding was in a couple weeks and he was still trying to get things arranged…and quickly. He was going to be leaving to go on a two-week vacation in Australia as a surprise for Yuri's birthday. By the time they got back, they'd be heading to Japan a day later for Viktor and Yuuri's wedding.

"I'm sorry, sir, but there is no way we can get six hundred white roses and four hundred yellow roses shipped to Hatsetsu, Japan in that short of a window. It's out of growing season here and—"

"Even if they aren't fully in bloom, can't you—" He rustled through his papers trying to find the information that the florists assistant had told him when he had originally ordered the flowers.

"I'm sorry sir, it just isn't possible."

"B-But, you're the best florist in the Northern hemisphere. How can you not—" The phone was pulled out of his hand. Guang Hong gasped softly in surprise and stopped rustling through the hundreds of papers laid on the table in front of him.

An arm wrapped around his waist as Russian accented English started speaking into the phone, "Hey, listen, we need those flowers. We have a wedding between the Gold and Silver medalists in Senior Division of Mens Figure Skating. Do you know the bind we are in right now? If those flowers aren't there in time, I'm going to have one hella mad Russian silver medalist and my boyfriend dramatically crying, okay? So, you need to figure out how you're – THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?"

"Yuri…" Guang Hong turned his head to look at his boyfriend. Yuri's normally pale skin was starting to get flushed from anger and his beautiful green eyes were becoming stormy as the florist talked on the other end of the phone. Yuri, while a generous giver of love and affection when they were home, had learned to stay usually far away from the planning of the wedding, but he almost couldn't feel happier that his boyfriend had stepped in.

He reached for the phone that was in the blonde's hands, but Yuri just gave him a small smile before pulling the phone away for a moment, "I'll take care of this asshole. Call the tailor and make sure our tuxes are taken care of, moya lyubov', okay?" Guang Hong didn't need to be told twice as he continued his hurried glance over of the pages and receipts that laid before him. He was thankful that Yuri had taken the phone. He had found that the Russian skater could do almost anything he had set his mind to. He supposed that's how he had become a gold medalist in the year of his senior debut after becoming a three-time gold medalist in the junior division.

It was true. He had jumped at the chance of helping Yuuri and Viktor plan their wedding. He had been use to his mother planning lots of huge events over time and he was sure that if he could help her plan a huge banquet for one of the top multi-billion renminbi companies in China, he could also plan a wedding for his boyfriends best friends (though both had been hesitant at first). He had even gotten along quiet well with both Viktor and Yuuri; granted, he had knew them before he and Yuri had gotten together, but he had seen them more in passing, doing nothing more than making eye contact for a second. But now that he and Yuri were together, he had a chance to see the Russian and Japanese skater more often and had found that they had all gotten along very nicely. He was amazed by how funny Viktor actually was in person and not from just far away. He was clingy and funny, while still looking at his fiancé like he hung the moon.

Yuuri Katsuki was not what had Guang Hong had expected in the slightest. He had expected Yuuri to be sauvey, someone who could keep up with Viktor's ever-buoyant energy and excitement. He had expected him to be outrageous and more self-centered (or self-confident at the least). But, Yuuri had been a beautiful surprise. Where he had expected someone who was over the top and constantly thinking of meaningless things, Yuuri had been a quiet one; almost shy. He was funny and sarcastic, but overall he was simple and sweet and very kind. Where Viktor was coffee, Yuuri was his sugar. Just enough bite with the needed supply of energy, but the sweetness was what had perfected it. It was almost beautiful to see the two interact, even if Yuri teased him relentlessly about how sappy he was about it.

Yuuri and Viktor, once he asked to be able to help plan the wedding, had been worried. They knew he would do a good job, after hearing about his families crazy experiences planning events, but they had been hesitant. They didn't want him to overwork himself to plan a wedding and train and continue going to school. When he had come home to see Yuri that night (he had had a day off while Guang Hong had been forced into the training center), Yuri had blanched and had continuously asked him if he would be alright; if he'd be able to keep up. If he was serious about this decision. At the time it hadn't seemed like a big deal, of course he could plan it all out smoothly (his mother had taught him well) and continue going to school and train for the Grand Prix. He had done it before; he had been known for his event planning at the University. He was always the first one they called to plan and execute any school function.

But now, he wasn't so sure if that was the case. Everything seemed to be going wrong.

The cake order had been messed up, the specifically tailored suits he had picked for Viktor and Chris (his best man) was nowhere near being done with the alterations, so he'd have to work with someone in Hatsetsu to finish the tailoring before the wedding, his schedule had been overbooked for school and now he was taking more credits than he had planned. Then there was the training for the next season. Not to mention that the florist was currently in a screaming match with his boyfriend in the other room. And he still had to finish packing things for him and Yuri for their trip tomorrow to the Southern Hemisphere. There were so many things suddenly popping up that he was starting to lose track of them all.

"WELL, IF YOU WOULD HAVE SAID SO FROM THE BEGINNING-" Guang Hong had heard his boyfriend scream from the kitchen as he came to sit down on the couch to look at even more wedding things receipts and notes he had left himself. He needed to find the number for the venue that Viktor and Yuuri had chosen so he could make sure everything was going to be set up right. Plus, he needed to make sure that Yuuri's mother and sister had received their dresses for the wedding already so they could be altered if they needed too. He had also told Yura that he would check up on their attire for the wedding. Yuri had insisted that, while Guang Hong didn't mind just wearing a suit he already had, that he wanted Guang Hong to look especially beautiful for the night after all his hard work. It was a bonus that Yuri would also be able to show him off in a way (as he so often did), by wearing a similar tux.

His fingers drifted through the pages, looking at numbers and information rapidly. His boyfriend was still on the apartment's landline in the kitchen (yes they still had a landline. Why? That was a mystery.), still screaming at the person on the other end. He finally spotted the number to the Venue on the receipt when his phone started blaring out a song loudly, letting him know that there was a call coming in. He grabbed the paper in his hand and held it in front of him as he answers the phone without even checking the Caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Ji, do you have your part of the presentation done?! The group who was supposed to preset tomorrow bailed and now we got moved up on the presentation list." Moshi, was one of Guang Hong's class mates at the University of Moscow and one of his best college friends. She had been Japan, like Yuuri, but she hailed from the famous city of Tokoyo. She was just as nice as the Japanese skater too. But now, she was practically hissing at him over the phone in an abosloute panic.

"What? Tommorrow?" He paused before crying into the phone, "When? I thought Stravinski was letting us just hand it in since we both will be gone by tomorrow night. "

"Six am. We have to have it all done by then. I thought so too, but now he's decided that now we have the perfect opportunity to present." She too was sounding like she had lost it. They had both worked so hard on this project and they were half way done. He was planning on going into crunch mode once he got on the plane to Sydney so he could turn it in by the time they reached their hotel room in Australia. Yuri had already promised to leave him alone for the few hours that it would take for him to sit down and buckle through making eight more slides on the French Revolution (not that Yuri knew they would be flying off to Australia while that happened). Honestly, he couldn't have cared less about the French Revolution; after all, he wasn't French and he didn't plan on becoming French. However, he was alright with becoming Russian if that meant he could stay with Yuri. His hand found its way to cover his mouth in panic. He was going to be surprising Yuri tomorrow and their flight left at eight in the morning. How was he going to be at the airport and presenting at the same point in time?

His hand found its way to cover his mouth in panic. He was going to be surprising Yuri tomorrow and their flight left at eight in the morning. How was he going to be at the airport and presenting at the same point in time?

"You'll get your slides done, right?" Moshi cried to him over the phone.

He took a deep breath, "Don't worry, I'll work things out, I guess. Now, we both need to get to work."

"Right, okay. I'll see you in the morning." He just nodded and hung up. He could feel something brewing in his chest at the thought of all the things he had to do today, but he didn't have time to focus on it all right now. He needed to call the venue and the tailors and the bakery that the cake was being made at in Hatsetsu (although, Yuuri had said he would deal with the Bakery in Japan and that he would check on it, Guang Hong didn't want him to be even more stressed than he already was while training for the Japanese Nationals), along with the other sixteen places he needed to call to confirm that everything was going smoothly.

"NO, FUCK YOU! HELLO? HELLO?! DAMN IT!," Yuri screamed from the kitchen and came bursting back out into the living room where he was sitting, "Ji, they hung up on me. Those bastards don't know what they have gotten themselves into now. This means war." He may even have to call around and find another florist if Yuri couldn't get them to send the roses to Japan, he thought to himself as Yuri came to sit next to him. He felt his boyfriends fingers run softly through his hair once before he started punching the numbers back into the phone to call the florist once again. It was almost funny how gentle Yuri could be with him while still being miffed with others.

Taking a shaky breath, he tried pushing aside all that he had to do and started calling around on his phone to other places. The less he thought about it, the better off he'd be. The receptionist at the Venue had made sure everything was in order and so had the Bakery there in town. He was feeling happy that something was going smoothly, but still, this didn't seem to help his stress. Yuri had been going back and forth with the florist for almost an hour at this point (which ended in them hanging up for the fifth time on him) when Guang Hong kissed his boyfriend's cheek and mumbled something about finding another florist to go through. He loved his boyfriend, but his yelling wasn't helping matters; it simply was just giving him a headache. Yuri sighed and nodded, but still wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin atop Guang Hong's head as he started calling Chris in hopes that he would be able to pick up the wedding bands before flying out to Hatsetsu in a few days.

"Are you sure you can get them before your flight leaves?" He had asked with worry pouring through his voice.

"I promise, Guang Hong." Chris had spoken over the phone with his voice as smooth as velvet.

"Okay, if you're sure." He was rustling through his papers once more, trying to find the note he had left himself for Christophe. The line was quiet as he struggled to find the note he needed.

"You feelin' alright, Ji?" Chris' sudden change of tone was almost startling, even more, startling was that he used his first name and not his last.

"Wha-" he started and then tried to give a soft chuckle, "Just peachy."

"You know, Viktor and Yuuri aren't going to be upset if you need help. Viktor is amazing with figuring stuff out. Also, you don't have to worry about importing all these things from around the world for the wedding. Yuuri said he wouldn't mind if it was more simple than you intended." Guang Hong stopped shuffling for a moment to put his whole attention on Chris.

"I know, but this is their wedding. They'll only get one of these." he cried.

"Unless you know they either renew their vows in a few years or they get divo-"

"DONT JINX THE MARRIAGE!" Guang Hong could feel himself getting a little hysterical at the thought of Viktor and Yuuri ever not working out. They were meant for each other.

Chris gave a slight chuckle, "I was just trying to joke around with you...you're way over

stressed and they say that laughter is the best medicine. Well, sex is the best medicine,

but I guess laughter will have to do for now until we see each other in Hatsetsu."

He could feel his cheeks turning dark red in a blush, "Uhh..."

"Yeah, I know Yuri would probably kill me if I laid a hand on you, but I wouldn't mind him joining in."

"Chris..." he sighed and felt his mind once more going to panicking over everything.

"Ji, I'm messing with you again. Just relax. The wedding will be fine. At the end of the day, Viktor and Yuuri will be happily married. Call them up and I know Yuuri and Viktor will help you get everything finished." Chris's voice was now more reassuring than he had ever heard it. Was this seriously the same Christophe that could get off on the ice?

The reassurances had been nice, but they didn't seem to do much once he was off the phone. Yuri was pacing in front of him, on his phone with another place. He couldn't help but swipe a hand down his face to try to relax some, but his mind was everywhere. It was true that Yuuri had wanted more simple things (which Guang Hong was keeping it simple, yet elegant), but he couldn't let this wedding fall through the cracks. It had been a joke between him and Leo and Phichit that Viktor and Yuuri would be cute together, but then it had actually happened. It was as if his fanboy fantasy had come true and now he was right in the center of the insane flurry of wedding planning. Now that he was in charge, there was no way that he could disappoint his two friends. He needed to plan this wedding and it was to late to back out. Plus, he had that project from school that was now due in under 24 hours. How was he going to get that done? Plus, he still needed to pack for Yuri's birthday trip and he needed to make the final arrangements for that. What was he going to do? It was already past noon and he still had so much to do before the morning.

His chest was starting to feel tight as he started looking through the papers in front of him again. He kept telling himself that he needed to just take a deep breath and push through it all. He could do this. He could finish this. He took a deep breath, but he was finding that it was getting harder to breathe and that his hands were starting to shake. _Just push_ , he told himself as he tried to remain calm. His brain wouldn't stop the whirlwind of thoughts though. Everything was suddenly hitting him all at once. He didn't know if he was going to be able to keep his head above water.

Everything was suddenly hitting him all at once. He didn't know if he was going to be able to keep his head above water. Yuri was suddenly beside him, pulling him away from the papers and pulling him closerto his side.

"Yurchka-"

"Shh." His boyfriend mumbled to him softly, "Just relax for a minute. Tap out for a second. You're working yourself into a meltdown, Guangji." _Guangji_. Guang Hong had hated the nickname at first. It had sounded childish and stupid (especially when it was coming to him from someone three years younger than him). But over time, while it still sounded stupid, he had allowed Yuri to keep calling him that. It was almost endearing now.

Tears started flooding his eyes, "I'm n-not having a meltdown."

Yuri held him tighter, "I'm not saying you are. Just relax for a minute, okay?"

He sighed and leaned his head against Yuri's shoulder as his mind continued to whirl around. He had, what felt like, five million things to do. He didn't have time to stop and relax.

"Why are you so set on getting this all done today, vozlyublennaya? We still have two weeks."

"B-But," Guang Hong was slowly losing control of himself. His chest was tightening rapidly and he felt nothing but panic.

"I'm sorry. Just relax. We can talk about that in a bit. Just relax, alright?" Yuri back-peddled as he laid his head on top of his lovers.

"I have so much to do. I have to finish the wedding plans and I have to finish that power point for school that I have to present in the morning and I need to finish packing for us. Our flight leaves at nine tomorrow morning and I told myself that I wouldn't work on the wedding plans for the duration of the trip, because I know we've gotten more distant since I started doing the planning and I want to make sure everything goes well for the wedding and I want everyone to be happy and I feel like I'm letting everyone down and I don't know—"

Yuri stopped his mile-a-minute chatter with a tighter hug and a few soft strokes to Guang Hong's hair, "Babe, what the fuck are you talking about?"

Tears were now falling as Guang Hong's shoulders shook out of control, "I-I…"

"Guangji, you're doing perfectly. You know that Yuuri and Viktor would be happy with whatever happens right? Yuuri originally just wanted a small ceremony with the team and his family. Viktor would be happy with whatever happens, you know that. And I thought the project wasn't due until after the wedding? And what's this about a trip?"

Guang Hong was full out sobbing at this point, his chest was tight, he felt like he couldn't breathe. The ocean of anxiety had hit like a hurricane. He couldn't talk. He couldn't think. All he could hear was the irrepressible sound of his mind whirling about in the sea of worry. Yuri's arms pulled him closer to the couch and he felt himself being manipulated to sit in between Yuri's legs on the couch. Yuri's arms were around him, trying to keep him bolted to reality, but the current was too powerful, too relentless. He couldn't concentrate on the things Yuri was telling him.

"Deep breath in…" his boyfriend's voice muttered in his ear softly, "and then out. Follow me." He wanted to cling to Yuri like a lifeline in the storm, but he didn't know if he could make his body cooperate.

"Ji," His boyfriend's voice was starting to sound more desperate, "Please. Just in and out for now. Okay? Please?" He did his best in between the shallow pants, to try to take a gulp of air. He didn't like hearing Yuri desperate.

He struggled against the tide for a while, trying to anchor in on Yuri's voice. He clung to it like it was the only thing that would help him to the surface. Just when he felt like he was going to slip to the bottom of the ocean, he could feel air starting to come into his lungs like a last surge of energy. If he just pushed a little more he would be able to break the surface. He'd be able to see Yuri there.

His shoulders started relaxing as more air came into his lungs and his head stopped spinning as fast. He slumped against Yuri's chest and kept taking deep breaths as His boyfriend placed a gentle kiss on his temple.

"There you go. Just keep breathing," He mumbled to him softly, "Just like that." He nodded weakly and felt his chest unraveling. He was able to breathe better. Even though his head was still pounding and his stomach was still doing flips, he had come to the surface. He wasn't going to fall victim to the tide.

"I'm tired." He eventually mumbled sleepily between ragged breaths.

"Okay," Yuri nodded softly against his hair, "I'll take you to bed. You can take a nap."

"I have so much—"

"Shhh. I promise. Just a short nap." Yuri sighed with worry, "Please?"

Guang Hong vaguely remembered nodding as allowed his boyfriend to take him to their bed where he would be able to rest some before he had to face the ocean of stress once more.

o.O.o

Guang Hong was awoken by the sounds of multiple people talking and milling about the apartment. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked sleepily as his cheek laid pressed against the cool sheets of the bed; Yuri's side of the bed. His head was pounding and he was still tired, but he remembered how much he had to do. The reminder of it all made him more awake after that and he slid out of bed. His sweat pants and one of Yuri's t-shirts that he had worn this morning were rumpled and his hair was a mess, not that it mattered at this point. He stumbled to the door, still a bit shaky, but got himself through to the chaos of the living room.

Guang Hong couldn't believe his eyes.

The entire Russian team, Yakov, Lillia, Yuuri and Viktor and Moshi were all flitting through the apartment, some on the phone, others trying to make sense of the papers in front of them. What was going on?

A pair of two warm arms came from behind and wrapped him in a gentle hug and him felt Yuri's chin rest a top his head.

"What—"

"They're here to help. As soon as Yuuri had found out that you went into a panic attack, he took charge and called everyone. Now they're here and almost everything is taken care of. I called Moshi so she could help you finish that project. I'll pack our bags for tomorrow." Yuri preassed a gentle kiss to his temple.

"How did you know about—Who—"

"I dunno where we're going, but that doesn't matter. Thank you for the birthday present, vozlyublennaya." Guang Hong blushed softly when Yuri gave him a gentle squeeze and placed a deep kiss on his lips, "Don't worry about a thing." Yuri gave him a smile before heading back towards their room, leaving him in the company of his friends and rinkmates. Yuuri came up almost immediately to him and pulled him into a bear hug as he mumbled something in Japanese.

He sniffed softly, "Yuuri? I'm so—"

"Stop right there." Yuuri pulled away and held him at arm's length, "Don't you dare apologize for this. Viktor and I told you we'd help plan the wedding and you were overworking yourself."

"That's right." Viktor came to a stop next to Yuuri and smiled at him with a gentle smile, "You've done a beautiful job, Ji. It's going to be a beautiful wedding no matter what."

"Viktor's right." Yuuri smiled at his fiancé once before turning back to smile at him,"You've done so much for us. Now its time for us to do something for you."

"But—"

Yuuri gave him a stern look, "No. I don't want to hear it. We're already here and I think there is a girl that is waiting for you." Both Yuuri and Viktor hugged him once more and then pushed him towards Moshi who was waving at him from the kitchen frantically.

How had he gotten this lucky? He had amazing friends and a loving boyfriend who had rallied together to help him. He didn't know how he had ever deserved to earn this.

But he was thankful.

 **A/N: (** So…this was my first attempt at a rare pair. I dunno if this is even good anymore. Or if I stuck to the general cannon of the characters. I literally stayed up most of the night to write this pair because I couldn't stop thinking about how cute Guang Hong and Yuri would be together. Like, you have a sweet cinnamon roll and a salty cinnamon roll. They balance each other out. So, yeah. For this, I drew on what I am like through my own panic attacks (I get them a lot). What triggers me, what I'm like during and after an attack. But, panic attacks can come in different forms or ways. This is just how I react. This is the last day I planned on writing for YOI Fight Anxiety Week, simply due to schedule restrictions, but I am so happy to have participated and I can't wait to start up the next event here in a couple of weeks. Also, I have so many ideas right now going through my head that I am ecstatic to start writing them all. I love you all. Have an awesome day, lovelies! –Sam **)**


End file.
